Itan-Ru
Name: Itan-Ru Age: 23 Race: Argonian Gender: Male Height: 6'0 Birthsign: The Serpent Class: Magician, Alchemist, Priest. Appearance Dark blue scales, with Light Blue spots and stripes. He Has Acid Green eyes, and a row of short spikes in a mohawk pattern on top of his head. He is very thin, and though he has some muscle, is by no definition very strong. Skills and known spells Alteration (Novice Level: Some low level defensive spells, and the ability to create lights), Destruction (Journeyman Level: knows only how to work with fire), Restoration (Adept: knows a good deal about healing others, and some about wards and turning the undead), Alchemy (Expert Level) only knows potions, not poisons) Clothing / armor Wears a simple blue robe (without a hood)most of the time, with plain pants and shirt underneath. Weapons Carries a small Steel Dagger, though he mostly uses it for gathering samples instead of fighting Miscellaneous items Carries several basic potions with him, as well as a mortar and pestle and a small puch of gold. often carries sweet foods for snacks, as they are his favorite Personality Itan-Ru is a somewhat nervous individual, though he is very friendly. He is rarely purposefully rude or impolite. He is easily frazzled or distracted, due to his nervous nature, and this isnt helped by his affinity for sugar-rich foods Though his high levels of energy let him accomplish tasks rather quickly. He is a bit uncomfortable around new people, but will warm to them eventually. The only time when he seems calm is when casting Magic or mixing potions Major flaw His nervous, twitchy energy, while allowing him to quickly power through most tasks, also has its drawbacks. He's found that he can only achieve regular sleep with the aid of a potion his former caretakers created out of local flowers an roots. Without this potion, within a week his temper goes foul, and he cannot focus enough to reliably cast even simple spells. Background Born in Riften, Itan-Ru spent his ealry years on the streets, trying to scrape by. He lacked the talent to steal or pickpocket, but was always fascinated by flowers and their properties. The local priesthood noticed him one day attempting to make a potion out of some flowers and river water, and out of amusement and pity decided to take him under their wing. over the next few years, he learned much about alchemy and surprisingly a good deal about magic from his teachers, Which, considering the argonian's unusal energy, was quite the chore. When the chance to have his own start in a new hold came up, his teachers forced him accept, insisting that the argonian had learned all that he could teach, and that the rest he would have to learn on his own. And so he moved to Valton to join the priesthood there so he could help a new town. However, very shortly after settling into Valton, an urgent matter called him back to Riften, so after sending a letter to the Jarl informing him of his temporary absence, he headed to Riften to provide his assistance. Now that the matter has been dealth with, he has just returned to Valton, ready to resume his duties as a priest, or to find some new ones if need be.